


How Berry Delightful

by vesuviannights



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: But they're pretty vague, Correcting the mistakes of Lucio's Book VIII, So there's spoilers for that, THE PEOPLE WANTED FINGER SUCKING AND BY GOD IF I AM NOT A MERCIFUL RULER WHO DELIVERS THE GOODS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesuviannights/pseuds/vesuviannights
Summary: The people of Tumblr were starved Horny™ to suck Lucio's fingers after Book VIII - Strength. This is how I fed them.Lucio offers the apprentice a berry, and instead of just eating it like a gODS DAMNED PUSSY, the apprentice sucks on his fingers and makes some very suggestive noises.





	How Berry Delightful

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as an addition to @summercourtship's post on Tumblr. The people wanted to suck Lucio's fingers and I was not about to disappoint.

Lucio takes a berry out of my hand, holding it up to my lips.

“Open up,” he says. 

His voice is a low purr that sounds from somewhere deep in his chest. My eyes drop to the berry, watching it shift in and out of focus for a moment as a haze of arousal gently washes over my body.

“MC?”

My eyes lift back to his, and he is so much closer than before. A light flush of pink has come across his nose and cheekbones. The berry waits in his fingertips, just inches from my parted lips.

I lean forward to take it, sucking it softly into my waiting mouth. The berry rolls on my tongue before I catch it between my teeth, the skin breaking between them with a sweet burst that coats my salivating mouth.

“Is it delicious?” Lucio asks. His eyes have not left my lips, but neither have his fingertips.

I take the risk before he can pull away, leaning a little further forward to take his fingertips through my lips and into the waiting warm of my mouth.

He shudders, seeming unable to take his gaze from the action as I wrap my tongue around them, sucking gently.

“Mmmm,” he sighs. His shoulders roll with the sound, and his legs shift so there is a little more space between them. “Oh, MC, the things I am picturing you doing with that wicked little tongue.”

My cheeks heat, and a tremble moves through my entire body as I process his words. I bring a hand up to take his wrist, holding his hand there as I take his fingers a little further in, my tongue sweeping around them.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can vaguely see Lucio’s gloved hand lingering above my hip. He is so close to touching me and pulling me against his chest. 

I can see the battle waging in his eyes. He is still watching the movements of my lips and tongue as they sweep around his fingertips, his thoughts racing at the suggestion of the movement.

But then his gloved hand drops away and his expression clears. He touches my hand gently, guiding it away from his wrist so that he can pull his fingers from my lips.

“I ah,” he clears his throat and takes a step back, far enough for his temptations to be quelled. “That was quite the show, MC. Perhaps we can resume this another time, when we are in our bodies and I am able to return the favour in other ways.”


End file.
